Key Performance Indicators, also known as KPIs or Key Success Indicators (KSI), help an organization define and measure progress toward organizational goals. Once an organization has analyzed its mission, identified all its stakeholders, and defined its goals, it needs a way to measure progress toward those goals. KPIs are used to provide those measurements.
Scorecards are used to provide detailed and summary analysis of KPIs and aggregated KPIs such as KPI groups, objectives, and the like. Scorecard calculations are typically specific to a defined hierarchy of the above mentioned elements, selected targets, and status indicator schemes. Business logic applications that generate, author, and analyze scorecards are typically enterprise applications with multiple users (subscribers), designers, and administrators. It is not uncommon for organizations to provide their raw performance data to a third party and receive scorecard representations, analysis results, and similar reports.